


A fan fiction about how I got locked out of Artopia

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, the clique - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Oneshot, Skeleton Clique, Tour de Columbus, idek, just a story, shortstory, the clique - Freeform, twenty one pilots fanfiction, twenty Øne Piløts fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So basically I went to artopia and got locked in the rain and made a story about it where josh just happens to be going down the stairwell I cried in





	A fan fiction about how I got locked out of Artopia

**Author's Note:**

> So when I put ~ it means that it's starting to become made up but before that every detail was true and actually happened to me so yep it sucked

My mom and I arrived at nationwide arena ready to see the screening of live in Oakland, sopping wet from the torrential rain pouring down on the city.  
We were outside the doors at about 6:50 so there was still 10 minutes before the screening started, we walked up to the doors, hands tugging at the handles but they wouldn't budge, we assumed that they would open back up at 7 o'clock.  
A crowd formed around the doors, soon being too big for the small amount of rain cover we had, some people were forced to stand in the fat rain drops' line of fire.  
We waited outside the doors

It was 10 minutes past 7 when a security guard with anger in his eyes stomped out of the doors.  
Everyone bombarded him with questions mostly just asking what was going on and if we could come in.  
He directed us to stand behind a certain line in the concrete of the venue, leaving more people to be drenched, then proceeded to run back inside without saying another word.  
Seconds after, through the murmurs of the small crowd that had gathered, we heard doors opening, the security guard now accompanied by two police officers, who explained that the boys were in the venue. A collective screech of excitement exploded from the small crowd, before the officers and security guard fell silent, my stomach dropped.  
"But we can't let you in" one officer said

A chorus of why nots spread through the air

"The band management said when the doors close they stay closed, the people inside right now are the ones who will meet the boys"

Silence broken by only small murmurs and tears falling with the rain was all that was heard before the guards went back inside

Some people left  
But a lot of people stayed   
The crowd got bigger  
Me and some other frens asked the security guards every question we could think of, trying so desperately to coax them into letting us in.  
A lot of people cried  
Said they couldn't get tickets for the concerts and this is what they drove days for.  
To stand out in the rain  
Surrounded by the solemn blanket that fell over top of everyone around them

I didn't cry, I rarely ever do.  
I joke about my soul being black, which is really nothing but true.  
But when people finally started coming out  
with smiles on their faces, talking about hugging my favorite people in the entire world, while I was standing, sopping wet in the rain,  
something broke inside me, when I thought everything that could break already had.  
~  
I ran, tears flowing down my face, harder than the rain was falling. I slipped and fell on the slick concrete. Contact with the ground grinding my cheek to start bleeding as well as my lip splitting, blood joining with my tears and rain stinging my face.  
But I kept running   
Because what fucks do I give? I ran into a very dark stairwell, stopped dead and sliding down the wall.  
Still dripping wet while crimson blood ran down my chin.  
I held my knees and cried and just kept on crying.  
Hours must have went by as tears were still pouring down my face. I'm sure I looked like a mess, hair dripping wet, face scratched, lip split, blood mixing with tears and rain. The funny thing was, I didn't even care. I stayed in the most shadowed place, hiding from myself and anyone who might pass in this already entirely too dim stairwell. Right as I started to thank my lucky stars that this place was so vacant someone called down it asking if I was ok.  
I didn't answer hoping they would just go away.

I heard feet pad down the cement stairs and tried to immerse myself in the shadows, even more than I had been. Head between my legs still crying softly into my arms.

Whoever was there kept on walking, very slowly until I heard them stop. 

I jolted my head up assuming they were turning around to leave, when they asked again in a whisper, "are you okay?", holding a hand out for me to get up.

I grabbed it without thinking because my butt hurt after sitting on the cold cement for what had to be hours and I assumed that whoever it was, they weren't a serial killer.

Once into the dim light of the stairwell I saw mocha eyes staring back at me. Sunset yellow hair and arm decorated with vibrant tattoos.  
He immediately touched his thumb with his tongue before trying to clean the dried blood off of my chin. Swiping his tongue again on his thumb and moving it to my lips this time gently rubbing the pale pink skin, cleaning my act of carelessness.  
This entire time I stared into his eyes and he stared back into mine, as cliche as it sounds, like we were the only people in the entire universe, before the space between us vanished. He placed a chaste kiss on my neck afraid to damage my lip more than it already was. Peppering kisses up and down my neck and face, still avoiding my lips. He kept his face close to mine for a second or two, almost as if in thought about what he could do next, but inevitably pulled back. I proceeded to pull him into another kiss, a real one this time, because my lip was the least of my worries. It was long and slow and soft before I broke the kiss to whisper a "thank you" in his ear. Intertwining fingers he took me to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


End file.
